


A Meditative Study of the Bulbus Oculi

by imSiriuslyLupin4you (mostvillainsneedhugs)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eyes, F/M, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Internal Monologue, M/M, Marauders, Nice Peter, One Shot, Short One Shot, Side Remus/Sirius, Snarky James, marauder era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostvillainsneedhugs/pseuds/imSiriuslyLupin4you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could the so called 'windows to the soul' be nothing more than squishy slimy balls that rolled around in a persons skull? It was revolting. And, considering some other things that he heard, also completely ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meditative Study of the Bulbus Oculi

**Author's Note:**

> I think we've all been James at one point in our lives.
> 
> This was previously posted on FF.net, but, as I'm barely on there anymore, I'm slowly moving my work from there to here. Hope you all enjoy!

' _Eyes were very very strange things_ ', James Potter decided. Eyes were often thought to be one of the more attractive bits of a human being, yet all they were, were muscles, blood vessels, and some sort of clear jelly, that reminded James of the jars of octopus eyes that were hidden in the back of the Potions cupboard. How could the so called 'windows to the soul' be nothing more than a squishy slimy ball that rolled around in a persons skull. It was revolting, and, considering some other things that he'd heard, also completely ridiculous. Dwelling on the stupidity of emotion in eyes, James thought back to the last Hogsmeade visit.

* * *

"Prongs, hurry up! I'm freezing my bollocks off up here!" Sirius waved wildly down at James as he plodded to the top of the hill where the Shrieking Shack squatted looking suspiciously innocent. James scowled and continued to stomp through the snow at his own leisurely pace. He supposed that he could hurry it up, but he refused to give Sirius the satisfaction of knowing that he was cold.

"Come on!" Sirius whined as James purposefully dragged his feet.

As soon as James reached the top of the hill, he was grabbed by two pairs of hands and was frog-marched to where Sirius stood grinning like an idiot. "You're so stiff." Remus commented, removing his hands from one of James' arms. "Like a muggle wind up toy... or McGonagall's hair. "

Peter snickered and James narrowed his eyes. "I'm not tense."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Prongs." He grabbed Remus and pulled him in for a wet kiss on the mouth. "Take a picture of us, yeah?" Sirius tossed a camera at James, who struggled to catch it with his gloved hands.

Peter snorted. "And you call yourself a Keeper."

"Shut up."

"Wait a second." Remus untangled himself from Sirius and took out his wand. "You two should get in the picture too."

Sirius started to whine. "But Moony! It was supposed to be our special picture time!"

Remus laughed. "We had our 'special picture time already', when you decided to get camera happy in the dormitory."

"That doesn't count, you kept hiding."

Peter pretended to gag. "You two are disgusting as a couple, you know that? Let's just get this picture over and done with. I think my toes are about to fall off!"

"Oh Dear, we wouldn't want that to happen now, would we?" Sirius said sarcastically, but his eyes were twinkling. (Which was just plain stupid. How can eyes twinkle? Its not like they were bloody stars or anything.)

Peter made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat and scrambled up to where Sirius and Remus were huddled, pulling James with him.

Remus levitated the camera a little ways away and turned it do that it was facing them. "The camera's going to go off in te, seconds!" He announced, pulling James in between himself and Peter.

"So everybody show those pearly whites!" Sirius added from Remus' other side.

"C'mon James!" Peter said with only five seconds to go. "Smile with your eyes."

James' head turned. "What the hell is that supposed to-"

*click*

* * *

James snorted at the memory. How the hell was he supposed to smile with his eyes? It's not like his eyes had little lips and teeth that could grin whenever he wanted them to. It was bloody impossible and the mental image of literal smiling eyes were just plain disturbing.

A loud laugh pulled James from his musings. Evidently, Remus had muttered something amusing into Sirius' ear. James watched as Sirius kissed Remus through his chuckles. The two stated at each other and Remus drew a finger slowly over Sirius cheek. Sirius kissed it, while he stared deeply into Remus' eyes. James made a face and turned his head away. He just couldn't understand how eyes could express emotions, much less love or anger.

"What are you staring at?" A soft voice asked, and James felt the couch sink slightly and a warm thigh press against his own.

James barely looked up. "I'm not staring at anything."

"Liar." Lily said affectionately, and kissed James on the cheek."You've been staring at Sirius and Remus for the past twenty minutes."

James looked up at Lily and was suddenly struck by how expressive her green eyes were. Eyes weren't supposed to be expressive. They were supposed to just be sense organs, not wordlessly expressing that Lily cared for him, and didn't know whether to be worried or amused or both at James' strange behavior. Eyes weren't supposed to dance with light or to reach out to his soul and hold it.

Lily smiled, confusion touching her lips, and her eyes sparked with curiosity. "What are you thinking about, James?"

James shook his head and smiled. "Nothing."


End file.
